Oceans Wide
by Minx of Lynex
Summary: It started with newspaper clippings. Rated M. Chapter Story.
1. Clippings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Characters. Only the plot belongs to me.

Chapter 1: Clippings

}{

**VOLDEMORT VANQUISHED! LIGHT TRIUMPHS!**

Turn to Pg. 4 for More Information…

Article Date: June 13, 1985

**SAVIOR DIES IN BATTLE AFTER DEFEATING DARK LORD!**

Turn to Pg. 2 for More Information…

Article Date: June 15, 1985

**REBUILDING OF WIZARDING WORLD BEGINS!**

Turn to Pg. 6 for More Information…

Article Date: June 26, 1985

**IN MEMORY OF THOSE WHO PERISHED: OBITUARIES!**

Turn to Pg. 11 for More Information…

Article Date: July 13, 1985

**MALFOY'S FREED AFTER VERITASERUM INTEROGATION!**

Turn to Pg. 3 for More Information…

Article Date: August 18, 1985

**HOGWARTS REOPENDED FOR NEW SCHOOL YEAR!**

Turn to Pg. 12 for More Information…

Article Date: September 2, 1985

**BOARDERS AND INTERNATIONAL FLOO OPENED!**

Turn to Pg. 8 for More Information…

Article Date: January 1, 1985

**LAST DEATH EATERS CAPTURED AND GIVEN DEMENTORS KISS!**

Turn to Pg. 4 for More Information…

Article Date: February 16, 1986

**MALFOY REGAINS RESPECT OF WIZARDING WORLD!**

Turn to Pg. 7 for More Information…

Article Date: March 24, 1986

**PUBLIC APOLOGY GIVEN TO MALFOY BY MINISTRY!**

Turn to Pg. 14 for More Information…

Article Date: May 30, 1986

**ONE YEAR MEMORIAL FOR WAR VICTIMS!**

Turn to Pg. 25 for More Information…

Article Date: June 13, 1986

}{

Would love if you review :) Will post 2nd Chapter soon.


	2. Regret

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the plot.

Chapter 2: Regret

}{

Once the speeches from various survivors of the war had ended, Draco stood from his uncomfortable seat and left the meeting hall. It was exactly one year after the war and the Ministry had held a memorial service for the victims of the war. Less than a year before, when the Article of the obituaries was published, he was stunned to find just how many of his school mates had died in the war.

Not only people from his own house, but mostly from Gryffindor House; Longbottom, Finnegan, Thomas, Granger, Weasley, Brown, and even Potter. At the news that they were all dead and gone from the world a sort of chill entered his heart. After thinking it over, he came to the conclusion that it was because he never had the chance to apologize to any of them.

Shaking the morbid thoughts from his head, Draco stepped through the doors of his company; Luxor. The blonde secretary sitting at the front desk sent a smile in his direction as he passed towards the lifts. Pressing the dial for the seventy eighth floor of the building, he grabbed one of the dangling handles and the lift flew into motion. Seconds later a soft dinging was emitted from the speakers as the small room came to a stop and the doors slid open.

"Welcome Back Draco," Blaise stood leaning against the opposite wall having obviously been waiting for him, "How was the service?" The red rings under his eyes were evidence enough as Draco shook his head and walked down the long hall towards his section of the firm, "Pretty awful then?" All he received was a nod from the silent man, "Pansy and I are heading to meet the Johansson's," A questioning look from the blond had him clarifying, "The squib couple from Muggle London."

"Ah," Draco mumbled as he sat in the cushioned seat behind his desk, getting ready to sign all of the paperwork that had accumulated over the weekend, "Do your best not to offend them with the use of their magic," The look that Blaise shot him was nothing less than offended, "I'm serious Blaise. We cannot lose another client because of your need to show of your magic. As purebloods we have the right, but not with muggles or squibs. Just do your best." With a roll of the eyes, Blaise shook his head and left the room. Smirking in amusement Draco returned to his work.

}{

"What's got your panties in a twist Blaisey?" The annoyed tension immediately left his shoulders as Blaise sighed and stepped off of the lift as it opened at the ground floor. Pansy waited patiently until the Italian man would speak, easily falling into step beside him as he walked steadfastly towards the floo. Grabbing a hand full of the turquoise floo powder she clearly stated their destination and threw the powder into the hearth.

Green flames licked at the mantle of the fireplace as she took hold of Blaise's elbow, pulling him through the chilled fire. "Draco is in one of his moods today. It's because of that fucking memorial service that he insisted on going to." Understanding lit in Pansy's eyes as the words left his mouth. It was no secret that after the deaths were publicized, Draco had a rough time moving on. The fact that he couldn't apologize ate him up inside.

"Hmm," After checking to make sure they were dressed in the proper attire, they stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron doors and into the busy street in Muggle London. Hand in hand the two made their way towards the small coffee shop three blocks from the Wizarding World entrance. When the sign of the coffee shop was in sight; Pansy all but, dragged Blaise the rest of the way.

A jingling bell rang out as they entered the shop, walking passed the counter and to the back of the shop where Blaise had spotted their clients. "Hello Mr. Johansson!" The short balding man sitting at the table stood up with a smile and shook their hands firmly, "Let's get down to business shall we?" Pansy quickly arranged the paperwork needed on the table in front of them as Blaise settled into the seat beside her, "Now what policy do you want to set up? What kind of trade are you working with?"

Within a few minutes the three were immersed in the technical conversation of product, sales, payment, and signatures. By the time their conversation was over, Blaise had successfully gotten the squib to sign a contract agreeing to advertise their health potions in the Wizarding side of his store when he sold their contraception potions. As Mr. Johansson finished signing the last paper, Pansy's eyes roamed the small coffee shop in boredom.

It was a busy time of day considering that it was lunch time. The counter was crowded with customers and the cashiers rushed to finish all of the orders. Muffins were being munched on and glasses of water swallowed in a hurry. A few random people stood by the door, waiting for one of their friends. Smirking at the everyday scene, Pansy's eyes trailed to the tables against the wall. After a few moments her eyes slowly widened and her jaw went slack as she trained on the two men sitting in a corner booth.

"Thank you for your business Mr. Johansson! You will receive your first shipment within the week." With one last firm handshake the stout man left the coffee shop leaving Blaise and Pansy to gather up the paperwork, "He is a rude fellow isn't he Pans?" Once he had the papers gathered up and safe in his briefcase, he glanced over at the shorter woman, "Pans?"

Snapping out of her daze, Pansy rubbed carefully at her mascaraed eyes before quickly glancing back at the corner table, "Blaise," Her voice was soft with a panicky edge that worried Blaise, "Tell me I'm not hallucinating." Her slim hand rose as she pointed to whatever had captured her attention so vastly. Following her finger with his eyes, Blaise had to force himself not to gasp as he saw the two men in the corner booth.

"By the gods," the obviously Irish cackle spread across the shop as the brunette smirked at the smaller boy. Adjusting the knitted cap on top of his mop of hair, the taller man stood from the table, coffee in hand. Once the blond had calmed down he grinned up at the other man and stood as well, "Its Longbottom and Finnegan, but..." The two continued to watch as their old school mates put on their coats, "They're supposed to be dead."

}{

Here is Chapter 2. Please Review :)


End file.
